Tash and Robbie Short Story
by lily-kate
Summary: Tasha overhears Robbie on the phone. She asks who it is but she knows he is lying. Later she sees him around the corner of the surf club with a girl around their age. She was unsure if it was flirting or not.


**Previous Fan Fic Competition Entry:**

**Summary: Tasha overhears Robbie on the phone. She asks who it is but she knows he is lying. Later she sees him around the corner of the surf club with a girl around their age. She was unsure if it was flirting or not.**

**TASHA AND ROBBIE:**

" Hey Robbie." Tasha begged, " Can you help me? Ella won't stop crying."  
" Just wait a second." Robbie replied, holding his hand against the phone " I'm on the phone."  
" WAAA, WAA." The baby shrieked.  
Tasha panicked, she had no idea what to do.  
" So I'll meet you at the surf club." Robbie answered quietly jotting the arrangements  
on a piece of paper, "Got it."  
" Robbie can you please hurry?" Tasha pleaded, while heading to the kitchen.  
" In a second." Robbie replied.  
Tasha finally reached the doorway. She overheard what Robbie had said. Meet at the surf club? Tasha whispered to herself, I wonder what his arranging.  
"Sounds good." Robbie answered, not noticing Tasha's presence.  
" Robbie!" Tash repeated, raising her voice.  
Rob jumped; he didn't think Tash was this desperate.  
" Ok bye!" Rob suddenly dropped the phone. The person on the other end stared at the phone in confusement.  
Robbie picked the baby up and stroked her hair, "" Everything is ok now baby! Super rob is here!"  
Ella continued to whimper, " Oh you poor thing." Robbie said soothingly.  
" Ga Ga." Ella smiled, having calmed down.  
" Aren't you cute?" Robbie cued.  
Tasha laughed; it was different seeing Robbie act father like but she had to admit he was a natural.  
" So who was that on the phone?" Tasha asked, eager to know.  
" Oh..uh." Robbie started, feeling his cheeks blush up, " Just some random prank caller."  
Tasha placed her hands on her hips, " Really?"  
Robbie was about to shake his hand; but stopped himself in time. " Yeaah."  
You are so busted, Tasha thought, " What really happened?"  
Robbie squirmed uncomfortably, " It was nothing to worry about."  
" Well I can't help but be worried, Robbie." Tasha replied, " The fact that you just lied to me concerns me."  
" Ok you caught me." Robbie confessed, having a guilty look on his face.  
Tasha hid a smile, " What can I say? I know too much about you."  
Yes you definitely do, Robbie thought; sometimes it scares me.  
" If you must know, I'm actually organizing a surprise for you." Robbie muttered quickly.  
" Really?" Tasha asked trying to test his honesty.  
Robbie crossed his fingers around his back, " Yes, infact I am. Except now it's technically not a surprise because I just told you it was."  
Tash showed a confused look on her face. Robbie laughed nervously, " I guess I didn't make much sense."  
Tash nodded and forced herself to laugh along. She knew he was still lying and she didn't know why.

**A few hours later:**

While Tasha was cooking, Robbie was keeping Ella Company.  
" Ok its story time now little munchkin." Robbie said, feeling as though he was talking to himself. Ella smiled; Robbie was her favourite.  
" Ok, let me see, " Robbie said opening the first page, " Ah yes, look at this; this is a apple." Ella shifted her eyes to the apple.  
Robbie sighed; he enjoyed spending time with Ella but lately he had been feeling annoyed. Tasha took him for granted and expected everything off him.  
I mean how much time has Tasha actually been spending with Ella? Robbie questioned himself. He already knew the answer, barely at all.  
Robbie didn't even remember the last time he was able to relax and now, he was wishing more than ever that he could just have a day off. It wasn't too much to ask but every time Rob brought on the subject, Tasha snapped. Which is why, I'm seeing another woman, Rob thought to himself.  
Robbie felt bad. He hated to resort to such a low level. But he felt there was no way out. He knew that since Tasha had the baby their relationship had changed. It wasn't 2 way anymore. All the dependence was towards him.  
While Tasha was cooking, she came across a piece of paper. She noticed straight away that the note had surfclub written on it. She also saw the time that Robbie arranged ' 12 o'clock.' Robbie wasn't honest with me, I wonder why? Tasha went through her mind.  
Tasha was worried, she didn't like dishonestly. She also knew that this was unlike Robbie. Tash took another piece of paper and wrote down the details; she didn't like what she had to do but she knew she had the do it.

**The next day:**

Why am I doing this, Tash questioned herself while unlocking the door of her house; I should trust him. The keyword was should, but deep in her heart she didn't. Tash headed for the surfclub and planted herself behind a tree.

As Robbie was heading for his appointment, his hands were sweaty. Why am I doing this? Robbie questioned himself. He knew the answer. He was doing it for freedom.  
Robbie was tried of Tash's constant whining to look after the baby and he needed to move on.  
" Hey." The girl greeted, when she spotted Robbie waiting outside the diner  
Robbie rotated his head, " Hey."  
Robbie's mouth dropped in surprise, " You look beautiful Stella."  
Tash felt a tinge of jealously. He should be saying that to me, she thought.  
" Not so bad yourself." Stella replied, "But." Stella continued as she took off Robbie's glasses, "This is much better."  
" Errr..yeah." Robbie answered uncomfortably, "Except I'm blind as a bat without those!" Robbie snatched his glasses and placed them back on.  
" Well there's a certain attractiveness with your glasses on." Stella started to say.  
" It reminds me of something between Clark Kent and Harry Potter"  
Robbie rolled his eyes, " You have no idea, how often I'm told that!"  
Tasha blinked in confusion; were they flirting? She couldn't make out the words when Robbie's glasses were taken off but she had to admit it was strange behavior.  
Then she heard the words "Clark Kent' and ' Harry Potter.' Tasha couldn't deny the resemblance. But the question is was she flirting when she said that? Tash couldn't tell. She knew lots of people thought that.

" Well are you ready to eat?" Robbie asked, rubbing his stomach.  
Stella started to feel her mouth water, " Definitely."  
" I'll order from Colleen and we can eat outside." Rob suggested.  
" Yeah it's suitable weather for this." Stella agreed, while taking a seat.  
" So what would you like?" Robbie wondered.  
He took the menu from the table, " There's milkshakes, coffees. Anything to your heart delights." He smiled.  
" Um, I'll settle for a mocha." Stella requested. And abit more, she thought but she restrained herself from saying that. She respected Robbie's wishes of taking the relationship slow  
" Mocha coming right up." Rob placed the menu on the table and went inside.

Robbie is smart, Tasha thought; he stayed outside to avoid Colleen and his made it easier for me to watch. But did I really hear the word anything to your hearts delights? Tash wondered. That's got to be a pickup line.  
Tasha felt paranoia getting the best of her. She knew Robbie's meeting wasn't innocent; otherwise why did he lie? She also knew that there was some chemistry happening. She wasn't entirely sure what kind of chemistry but the way Robbie's face lit up each time Stella talked definitely showed something.  
Tasha was going to get to the bottom of this. She took out her mobile phone from her pocket and began dialing Robbie's number.  
As Robbie arrived at Stella's table, he noticed his mobile ring, "Will you excuse me for a sec?" Robbie requested.  
Stella nodded, " It's fine."  
Robbie answered the phone, " Hey."  
Tasha looked down at the ground, "Hey."  
For a moment there was awkward silence. Tash decided to break the ice, " So where are you?"  
Robbie scratched his head, " Oh, you know walking around summerbay." Tasha frowned; obviously he was lying.  
"How about you?" Robbie asked, trying to change the subject.  
" Funny you ask, because I'm actually right behind you."  
Robbie gulped, this was not what he was expecting.  
" That's right, you have some explaining to do!" Tasha pointed out.  
Robbie groaned; he was caught red handed, even worse with an audience.

**THE END**


End file.
